cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Clones
When Mr Cow2 finds out about a secret of Rookie,He does something that risks everyone else. Script *(Knocking the door off) Mr Cow2:HA,I KNEW IT!!! *Rookie:What,and why didn't you knock? *Mr Cow2:I somehow,due to my awesomeness guessed you would go somewhere,and what do I find out,your going to their 5 YEAR OLD MASCOT'S BIRTHDAY!!!! *Rookie:HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT??? *Mr Cow2:Lets just say,I made Gary spit it out, Anyways(grabbing phone) I'm going to tell PH! *Rookie:You wouldn't dare! *Mr Cow2:I would!(starts speaking to PH in the phone)hey PH, I just want to let you know- Rookie punches the phone out of his hands *Rookie(imitating Mr Cow2's voice):I'm gonna have to call you back(destroys phone). *Mr Cow2:WHAT THE HECK MAN!!!! You know WHAT? *Rookie:What? *Mr Cow2: In 3 Days,go to snow forts,3:00 pm,you,me fight with 100 penguins watching(Laughing)HA HA HA,THIS WILL BE SOOOOOOO FUN!!!!!! *Rookie:.....(Runs to Gary's lab)AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (At Gary's lab) *Rookie:Thank goodness(hears something)Huh,whats that sound(peaks to see Peng Waqas with some kind of gun)whats that(sets his camera to record mode and records what Peng Waqas saids,afterwards Rookie stops it and puts it on a tv screen)Lets see. *On screen Peng Waqas:At last! My clone gun is done! Now when people like Gary need an extra hand,other than me,he can shoot me with this and a clone of me will pop out! It'll be perfect for people! Lonely penguins,lazy penguins,busy penguins,ANY KIND OF PENGUIN! HA HA HA!!! Well,(looks both ways)I'll leave this here and(looks both ways)See whats going on. *Rookie:Woahhhh.(Looks both ways):Good,Peng is gone.(grabs cloning gun)Here it goes(shoots himself)...Nonthing happene... *?:HI THERE *Rookie:(Jumps upwards)WOAH!Oh,IT WORKED! *Rookie clone:Thats great man! Congrats!!! *Rookie:Hmmm,better give you a name,what about hmmmm(light blub goes over head)POOKIE! *Pookie:Yeah Pookie,thats a GREAT name!!! *Rookie:Great,now hear this,I need you to fight Mr Cow2 for me while I go on a date with Ph,Can you do that? *Pookie:Sure! (Pookie walks to the snow forts to see Mr Cow2) *Mr Cow2:So, you showed up, This will be interesting...(see Battle scenes for the battle) *(Crowd gasps)Pookie:You,you win. *Mr Cow2: HA! I alway knew I was stronge- ...wait a minute!You're not Rookie *Random Penguin:OH YEAH, Like theres a Rookie wanna be round here!(crowd laughs at her joke) *Pookie:How can you tell?There's no proof! *Mr Cow2:The real Rookie would put up a better fight than this if it was for Ph!(Grabs Pookie)What's your name? *Pookie:My name is Pookie. **Mr Cow2:There's proof!Am I right?Where's the real Rookie? **Pookie:I'll never tell! **Mr Cow2:If you don't, I'LL SNAP YOUR PUNY LITTLE- **Pookie:Okay!I get it!He's at the pizza parlor with Cadence and Ph! *Mr Cow2's whole face turn bright red with rage. The crowd runs away. **Mr Cow2:WHAT! Then where did U come from. **Pookie:I don't know,I think Rookie cloned himself to mak... **Mr Cow2:Ah HA! I'll clone MYSELF to deal with YOU as I kill Rookie! HEY EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME TO THE PIZZA PARLOR! **Mr Cow2 sneaks into Gary's lab and sees a gun **Mr Cow2:Hmmm,I should test this(shoots clone gun into a mirrior,the mirrior clones itself then the beam hits Mr Cow2)Wow That didn't hurt(fires 5 more times) **Mr Cows:HI! **Mr Cow1:Im mr cow1,and this is mr cow3,mr cow4, mr cow5 and mr cow6! **Mr Cows:Your order is our command **Mr Cow2:Well,Kill some guy named Pookie ok? **Mr Cow1:(Mr Cow3 takes clone gun) You got it! **Mr Cow2:Now time to deal with Rookie Mr Cow Walks into the pizza place *Mr Cow2:Rookie,you lied to me,now the meet your doom! *Rookie:! Pookie, *Pookie:Oops,look i can fix th(gets punched by mr cow5) *Mr Cow5:If you wanna fight Mr Cow2 again,you'll have to deal with us! *Mr Cow1:Attack! *(Ph and Cadence get punched by Mr Cow3 and Mr Cow6)Ph:Don't ya know its rude to hit a lady(punches Mr Cow3) *Random Penguin:Time for pengy randerson to sing! *Pengy Randerson:Thats me!(when the fight happens, <-this song sings in the backround) *(Mr Cow4 punches Gary,who just walked in to see the fight,Angry,Gary punches Mr Cow4 to a table,Then everyone goes nuts and starts a bar fight) *Pengy Randerson:Wait,wha(gets punched and knocked out) *Boss:HEY,who did this?!?!(everyone points to the Mr Cows)Even though it's about 6 people who started,ALL YOU PAY TWICE THE MONEY AND GET THE ^&$% OUT OF THIS PLACE,(Workers grab the mr cows) And you 6,CLEAN THIS PLACE UP OR YOU OWE US 9,000 DOLLARS!!!! *Mr Cow4:Here is the 9,000 dollars. *(Later) Mr Cow5:Where did you get that? *Mr Cow4:Oh,I used the money in the register of the pizza place. *Mr Cow6:So,they didnt get any money at all *Mr Cow4:Thats right,and the best part is(looking at mr cow2)ready. *Mr Cow4 and Mr Cow2:THEY DONT KNOW WHERE WE LIVE! *Mr Cow1:Where do we live? *Mr Cow2:Uh,A secret lair under a rock. *Mr Cow3:Wow,your,I mean our live,must suck. *Other Mr Cows:SHUT UP! *Mr Cow4:I'll punch your face off Mr Cow3!(Punches Mr Cow3) *Mr Cow1:CALM DOWN! *Mr Cow2:Yeah,lets go (at rookie's house) *Rookie:Ph,Cadence,Im sorry that this happened. *Ph:Its ok mate,but.(points at pookie)who's your friend? *Pookie:I'm pookie,nice to meet yo...woah(looks at cadence) Helllllllllllo. *Rookie:Pookie,dont think about it,thats... *Pookie:Yes rookie,first rule of manhood.Theres always room for hot chicks. *Rookie:POOKIE! STOP! *Cadence:Uh....ill be in the kitchen *Pookie:TAKE ME WITH YOU! (menwhile at mr cow2's cave) *Mr Cow1:Mr Cow3! Get that pizza box! Mr Cow5! We need those plans! *Mr Cow5:You mean the plans for a laser to kill Rookie? *Mr Cow2:No! The plans for another cloning machine so we can all have a date with Cadence.That laser was before Mr Cow2 TRULEY got cadence,you can rip that. Cut to Pookie and Cadence in the kitchen. Cadence is drawing something. *Pookie:Whatcha' doin'? *Cadence:Drawing a picture of my crush. *Pookie(hopeful):Is it me? *Cadence:NO!It's Mr Cow2! (shows Pookie a poorly drawn picture of Mr Cow2 with hearts all around him.She then looks at the picture herself and kisses it) *Pookie(opens eyes):GAH!!!!!!!!!!!(runs out of room,passing Rookie who is walking into the kitchen) *Cadence(Rookie walks intro room):Rookie,I dont get it,If Pookie is a clone of you,why does he like me and not PH like you do? *Rookie:I'd ask Peng Waqas but I cant. *Cadence:Why not? *Rookie:I took his cloning gun without asking,and now that Mr Cow2 has it,I cant delete Pookie and if I ask him,He'd think I took it when Mr Cow2 took it! *Cadence:I can ask him. *Rookie:Thanks Cadence.Your a good friend,But as you know,PH is also a really good friend(blushes) TBC [[Category:Season 6] Category:Movies